I'll Protect You
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Rachel gets framed and Santana tries to protect her innocence. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Santana Lopez** walked into the interrogation room and stopped in the doorway. She never thought she would ever see the small brunette again, but there she was staring at the silver table. "What the hell did you do?" Santana asked. **Rachel Berry** looked up and bit her lip.

"Santana..."

"Rachel. What did you do?" Santana repeated.

"I think I killed my costar." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You think?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "Either you did or you didn't. Which is it?" Santana asked.

"San, I don't know. Honest. I was drugged at a party. I can't remember anything from that night." Rachel said. Santana sat down. "Look, I know things between us were bad when we broke up-"

"They were awful, actually." Santana interjected. Rachel nodded.

"But do you honestly think I'd kill someone?" she asked. Santana sighed.

"No... But its not about what I think. Its about what the evidence proves. Were you tested for drugs?" she asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yes. But they haven't told me the results."

"If that part of your story checks out, you will most likely be free. But I need to know every single thing you remember." Santana said. Rachel tried to stop the tears from falling. As much as Santana wanted to, she could not torture the crying woman. "Rae... I need to know what you can remember." she said gently, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand.

"Okay..." Rachel said, taking a deep breath. She tried not to think about the feeling in her stomach from the Latina's touch.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked softly. Rachel nodded.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel walked into her third club of the night. She hated clubbing, but had promised to go with her costars._

_"Hey Rachel!" Rachel turned around to see **Jesse St. James**. _

_"For the last time, I don't want to talk to you." Rachel said, turning back around. Jesse sighed and forcibly turned her around. "Jesse!"_

_"Look, we can have fun!" Jesse said. Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled out of his grip._

_"I don't want to talk to you." she hissed, setting her drink down. When she turned back around, all Jesse did was smile and walk away as she took a big gulp._

_END FLASHBACK_

"That's all I can remember." Rachel whispered. Santana nodded.

"That's all I needed to hear." Santana replied as the door opened. "Yes?"

"Rachel Berry's drug test, Agent Lopez." Santana nodded and took the file.

"You were drugged, Rachel. Your story checks out. We'll get St. James, but your free to go." Santana said, standing up and walking out of the room. She walked back to her desk and sat down.

"How'd interrogation go?" Santana looked at her partner, **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** and sighed.

"Innocent. Alibi and drug test supported her plea." she said. Puck nodded.

"Who were you interrogating again?" he asked distractedly. She took a deep breath.

"Remember my ex-girlfriend?" she asked. He smirked.

"Which one?"

"The actress." He nodded.

"Berry, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Rachel Berry. She's on Broadway. Anyway, that's who I was interrogating." she said, typing in some information to find Jesse St. James.

"Santana?" Santana turned around to see Rachel behind her desk.

"You're free to go, Rachel." Santana said, sending the woman a soft smile. Rachel bit her lip and stared at the framed picture of herself in Santana's arms on the Latina woman's desk. Santana's brow furrowed as she turned around to see what the actress was looking at. Blushing, she turned back around. Rachel smiled at the fact that the FBI agent did not move the picture after catching her looking at it.

"I just wanted to say thank you... for believing me." Rachel said. Santana shrugged nonchalantly.

"Its no big deal." she said, giving a slight wave before turning back to her desk. Rachel nodded and left without another word.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Rachel was in her apartment thinking about what had happened earlier. She hadn't seen or talked to Santana in about two years and now she was wondering why the hell she had let her go. Santana was beautiful and kind and she gave Rachel feelings she couldn't explain. The Broadway star missed the Latina and wished she could somehow get her back. However, she knew that that was never going to happen. As she moved to answer her door after hearing a knock, she sighed. However, when she saw the person on the other side of the door, she dropped her jaw. "Santana..."<p>

"I lied. It is a big deal." Santana whispered, kissing her softly. Rachel gave into the kiss and pulled her into the apartment. "I miss you, Rachel." she said. Rachel pulled away smiling.

"I miss you too... But what's going on?" she asked.

"I was thinking after you left. That could have been you that was found dead. I would have never gottent to kiss you again. I know I made a mistake in giving you that ultimatum, but let me make up for it. Let me have another chance to prove that I can be your knight in shining armor. I can be the love of your life. Let me be your forever." Santana said, whispering the last sentence. Rachel smiled and kissed her.

"I'll give you that chance. Just please, never make me have to choose again. I hated it the first time, I don't want to go through it again." Santana nodded.

"I promise, Rachel."

* * *

><p>"So... I'm gonna find St. James, Rae... I promise." Santana whispered as she ran her fingers through her hair. Rachel buried her face in the Latina's chest and hugged her.<p>

"I can't believe Jesse would do this. I never thought he'd stoop so low." she whispered. Santana bit her lip.

"Honey, he's an asshole. He's never going to hurt you again, though. I promise you that." Santana felt Rachel nod and wrapped her arms around the diva's waist. "I'll protect you, Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

"Puckerman, I need to find Jesse St. James." Santana barked as she got to work the next day. Puck sighed.

"Lopez, you can't work this case." he said. Santana glared.

"Find Jesse St. James." she growled.

"Santana-" She slammed a file down on her desk.

"I'm going to find him! He drugged my girlfriend!" she yelled. Puck nodded.

"I know that and I get that you're angry, but you can't work the case anymore. You shouldn't have even interrogated her. You knew the prime suspect. Now you're dating one of the victims of this investigation. You can't work the case." he said. Santana glared.

"I am not about to let someone else find her attacker. St. James has hurt her before, he drugged her, and he'll find a way to finish what he started." she said. Puck sighed deeply. "Puck... Please." she whispered.

"I can't legally allow this." he said. Santana bit her lip. "But I can tell you really love her."

"I do, Puck. I really do." she whispered. He nodded.

"Fine. But if you get one step out of line, you're off the case. Deal?"

"Deal." she agreed.

* * *

><p>Santana sighed as she stared at her computer before pulling out her phone.<p>

**Calling**

**Rachel**

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, how are you?" Santana asked softly.

_"Fine... I miss you."_

"I miss you too." she said, smiling. "But you're doing okay? You're feeling okay?"

_"I feel fine, San."_ Rachel whispered.

"Are you sure? I can come back."

_"No. No, you stay at work. Just come by when you get off?"_

"Of course. I have to go. I love you, Rach." she whispered.

_"I love you too." _

"Bye, baby girl." she said, hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Santana said when Rachel opened the door. Rachel smiled.<p>

"I ordered dinner."

"Thanks." Santana said, hugging her girlfriend. "Jesse hasn't tried to contact you, right?"

"No." Rachel said. Santana nodded. "You'll be the first person I call if he does."

"Good. That's how I want it to be." Santana said, smiling softly. Rachel grinned. "I really do love you. I never stopped."

"Neither did I. I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Any leads?" Santana asked when she got to work the next day. Puck shook his head just as her phone rang. "One sec."<p>

**Incoming Call**

**Rachel**

"Lopez." she said out of habit.

_"Hey baby."_

"Rach, are you okay? You sound upset." Santana said.

_"I'm fine. It's just... San, Jesse called me. I didn't pick up."_

"I'll be there in ten minutes. You need to be here in case he does try again, but you are not walking here by yourself." Santana said, hanging up. "Puckerman, let's go."

"What's wrong?"

"St. James called Rachel." He nodded and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its short, just trying to get back into this story!**


End file.
